Extraordinary Machine
by Silence is Harder
Summary: With Graduation right around the corner Adelaide Lears is paired up with the schools Hot Head. The situation doesn't getting any better when They provoke each other endlessly. But is there something underneath the anger? Or will it turn out to be nothing?
1. Chapter 1

With Graduation right around the corner Adelaide Lears is paired up with the schools Hot Head. The situation doesn't getting any better when They provoke each other endlessly. But is there something underneath the anger? Or will it turn out to be nothing?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sky High.

--

_'Be Kind to Me or Treat Me Mean._

_I'll Make The Most of It._

_I'm an Extraordinary Machine__.'_

-Fiona Apple 'Extraordinary Machine'

In any normal situation when a massive group of seniors are piled into one huge gym it means A) Party Time!, B) School Dance, or C) a preparation for graduation. Sadly, It was 5:00 in the morning for the Seniors of Sky High, there was no party/dance and graduation was two weeks away.

Principal Powers, being quite the graceful, poised woman she is, made her way onto the stage and stood behind the podium. "Hello and good morning seniors!" she said with a smile. "Today will be the day you get paired with your partner for your crime fighting duos."

As soon as the sentence left the Principals mouth, the gym was in a uproar. Girls were gossiping about who they _didn't_ want to get, be it male or female. Boys were talking about girls who '_grew_' over the past 4 years and how they would _love_ to get paired with those girls.

Powers rolled her eyes and looked over to Coach Boomer who grinned wickedly and stood.

"**QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEETTTTTTT**!" He shouted blowing the students back into their seats.

The Principal smiled warmly. "Now Coach Boomer," still standing walked over to the the podium. "Will call your name and you will say and preform a_ brief_ show of your powers then you will leave with your partner. Also all pairs are done randomly through a computer base. These pairs are** irreversible** so do not call your parents to get you out of it." With that Powers walked away from podium and exclaimed "Comets Away!" and turned into a white orb that shot off through the gym.

Coach Boomer smiled and pulled out his clip board. "Lets get started shall we?"

After a few seconds pause, "Adam James." A tall, medium built boy with short brown hair stood and walk to the podium. "I control electricity." He took a deep breath and put his hands up causing all the electricity in the air to come to him but as soon as it came it was back again.

Coach Boomer smiled "Jamie Bray." She stood and teleported beside Adam as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Teleporter." He looked down and smiled while she blushed.

Boomer rolled his eyes "Next..."

About an hour and a half later they were 5 pairs away from being through. The following outrageous pairs were made:

Lash, who was allowed back in school the previous year because to good behavior, was paired Karen Jin, a very angry Asian with heat vision who had a personal vendetta against Lash because he turned her into a baby.

Speed, who was let out because he mother explained to the judge he had changed, was paired with Alfred Wills, a very shaky wall climber.

And Lastly, Penny. Most say she annoyed the guards so much they begged for them to let her off. Well, she got paired with a Tara Clark, who's a human magnet but has a big attitude problem. Lets just say their alikeness caused them to hate each other.

Anyways, Continuing on with the pairings, most of the students were exhausted from waking up so early but all were forced to stay in the gym until further notice.

Boomer smirked down at the click board for this one. "Warren Peace."

Girls sighed as they seen Warren Peace push his tall,lean body out of the chair which he was sitting in. His dark hair with red streaks framed his tan face perfectly and his black attire that screamed 'bad boy' fit him well. Why wouldn't the girls sigh?

His boots made a '_clunk_' sound as he walked towards the stage. "Pyrokinesis." he growled. He lit both his arms on fire then powered down.

Boomer crossed his arms and smirked. "Adelaide Lears."

With that a thin girl approached the stage. She was in a yellow band t-shirt, straight leg jeans, and a pair turquoise slip-on vans. Her hair was medium length dark brown with one orange streak underneath and her green eyes stared forward. When she was on the stage she shook her hands. "Biological manipulation and flight."

Warren raised an eye brow when she lifted off the ground but biological manipulation intrigued him. She bit her finger making it draw blood then healed it as if it never happened.

Boomer shook his head. "Out of all the things you decided to do you made your self look like a side kick."

Adelaide turned and looked at Boomer. "Would you like to be a female or Have some kind of disease? Oh! I can make you have a heart attack or put you on life support if you really want me to show you why I'm a hero? Just let me touch your arm or something-"

"Ok I get it!" Boomer shook his head and mummbled something about issues. "Good luck Peace."

Warren grunted a reply.

Adelaide laughed. '_My partner's a cave man_.'

She turned and walked off the stage joining Karen against the wall. Karen had short black hair with hot pink streaks and small frame. Her red eyes were twitching which meant she was close to shooting someone with her laser vision.

"So Ren, How's Lash?" Adelaide asked with a smile.

Karen glared at Adelaide while breathing heavily. "I hate him so much, That I want to hurt his children."

Adelaide made a weird face and scooted away from Karen a bit as Jamie walked over to the pair.

"Is Karen in death mode?" Jamie asked. At first glance Jamie would not be a girl to hang out with Karen and Adelaide. Jamie's blonde hair fell down to mid back and she had piercing blue eyes. Jamie wore a lot of skirts and tank tops but the three have been friends since middle school.

"Yeah, Lash had to call her 'baby' or something because the last time she was this mad was this summer when that one dude was like 'Hey baby I lost my number can I have yours?'" Adelaide laughed a bit.

"I hate that pick up line." Karen growled.

Coach Boomer smiled as he finished the last pair. "Alright kids. Tomorrow we are going on a field trip to the Hall of Heroes so you and your partner can get filed and assigned a town to save. So for today I would talk it over with your partner about what jobs and disguises you've been think about in your 'How to act civilian 101' classes. Now first period starts in 5 minutes. Go!"

Karen stomped her foot. "Damn it!" Almost everyone looked at her even Boomer turned and looked at her.

"What was that Ms. Jin?" Boomer questioned.

"I'm paired with Lash! I have to talk to him more now! Thanks Boom-Boom! Thanks!" With that Karen walked briskly out of the gym.

Astonished, Boomer looked at Adelaide who simply held her hands up. "Sorry Boom-Boom. I don't know."

Adelaide ran out of the gym because beloved Boom-Boom was turning red from rage.

* * *

At lunch time Adelaide was relieved to find that Karen and Boom-Boom were less...angry.

"So...You gonna talk to Peace?" Karen asked.

"You know I don't think he can talk. He grunts and growls." Adelaide's mind wandered into space before she came back. "What about you and Lash?"

Karen smirked and whipped out a letter from her book bag. "That my friends, specifies everything down to the 't'. It's okay to call me a genius!"

Jamie sat down with her plate. "Really now? Well Einstein Lash attack at 12 o'clock."

Karen looked up to see Lash smirking at her. "Hey-"

"Before anything is said, you take this letter which says everything you'll need to know about tomorrow. I do not wish to discuss it, now good day sir." Karen turned her attention back to the table.

Lash looked confused."But-"

"I said good day now take the damn letter!" Karen shrieked.

Now Adelaide was scared as was Jamie. "I gotta go talk to Warren."

Jamie looked over at Warrens table then back at Adelaide. "Well Addy, I wish you the best of luck."

"May the force be with you my young apprentice." Karen then clapped her hands together and bowed her head.

Addy was on her way when she turned around and looked at Karen like she was crazy. "Wait a second, I'm the oldest!"

"Ads! Move it or Lose it!" Karen said throwing a spork at her.

Addy turned around and made her walk over to Warrens table. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The kids turned their attention to Addy as she walked and Addy stared at them then at the ground.

When Addy got to Warren, who was sitting alone at his one side as usual, She sat in front of him as he looked up. "What are you doing?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"We got that thing tomorrow." Adelaide looked around to see everyone watching. "And I thought we would discuss it real quick."

He looked over at the ninth grader staring at them, who quickly adverted her eyes and squirmed in her seat a little. He turned his attention back to Addy."We can discuss it tomorrow anyways it wouldn't matter." He went but to reading.

Adelaide was a bit confused. "Of course it matters! I'm really don't want to get a crappy job."

He put his book down and glared at her. "It doesn't matter because guess what sunshine, I make the decisions."

"Do you know how sexist you sound?" She exclaimed noticing more people pay attention.

"That's The Hall for you. I'll put what ever I think is best down because I'm the Male." He picked his book up and continued reading. "Now leave. All you have to decide is the wardrobe."

Adelaide stood up and walked away from the table angry. Students looked back at their own tables to avoid Adelaide's angry gaze. When she approached her table she slumped down feeling like jello.

Karen look over at her friend. "You know a lot of people find themselves in these situations. You just got to roll with the punches."

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Karen just shut up. I'm going to be a farmer probably."

Jamie started to giggle which turned into a full laugh. Her two best friends raised questioning eyebrows. "Addy making pig calls." Jamie just laughed even more.

Addy and Karen joined in on Jamie's laugh. Tomorrow would be quite interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey There, _

_Well for starters I'm sorry about the update being late. when I started writing this story I knew the ending before the beginning. So now I'm trying to climb to the ending and still keep the characters the same. Seniors who are finishing high school. Oh, and thanks to the people who reviewed. Kudos to you. Now on with the story._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.**

--

The next morning Addy sat at the kitchen table with her head down on her arms until she popped it up to look at her grandmother. "Grandma, I don't know what to do! What if he really does make me a farmer or worst... a door to door sales woman?"

Her grandma sighed. She looked at her with caring green eyes and a soft facial expression. "Darling, you've had your mind wrapped around this boy all last night and this morning. Now, I think it's about time you thought about something else."

"But Grandma-"

"Don't you 'But Grandma,' me." She said shoving a apple into Addy's hand. "Plus if he makes you a farmer, you'd be the cutest farmer ever and you'd sell a lot of face cream."

Addy stood up and pulled her book bag over her shoulder. "Alright, I'm off to my new life of corn and products that people have no use for." She kissed her grandmother on the cheek and walked out the door to see Jamie and Karen waiting in her drive way, with both of their moms. Addy raised an eyebrow at Karen who looked down, so she did a mental shrug and put on a smile as she stopped at the four of them.

"Good Morning Mrs. Jin and Mrs. Bray. What's the occasion?" She smiled at the mothers.

Mrs. Jin gave a small smile and Mrs. Bray did the same. "Adelaide, In order for Seniors to go to the Hall you accompanied by an adult. That means a parent has to be your chaperone." Addy's eyes expanded. She started to breathe in and out with long breaths. "But your father won't be riding on the bus with us but, He's going to meet us there. Principal Powers already knows about this. So just calm down, Alright? We'll all be here for you."

Just as Jamie's mother finished, the bus pulled up in front of them. Jamie looked at Addy for a second and nodded at her, then her and her mother walked onto the bus with Mrs. Jin following so that Addy and Karen were left to get on the bus.

Addy looked at Karen with big eyes. "Ads, we'll get through this." Karen grabbed her hand and ran to the back of bus next to Warren and his mother. A few students turn around to look at the two. Addy was staring straight forward with big eyes still.

_'I wanna jump off a cliff.'_

--

When the bus stopped it looked like they were outside a broken down building by the harbor. All the parents stood up and walked outside the bus with their children following. Karen and Addy followed the group into the building with Mrs. Jin as their little chaperone. Addy giggled to herself. Mrs. Jin was exactly five feet tall with a bobbed hair cut and a pink flowery summer dress on. She did not look like a super but she was one of the scariest people to upset at 4 in the morning. Karen had the redecorate her room the next day.

Principal Powers now stopped the group. "Good Morning everyone. Now when we get inside you will get into your groups and have some last minute decisions, meet each others parents and talk everything over. Now, Parents if you'll lead your children in, I have to talk to a few students." Powers was staring directly at Addy. Everyone started to move into the building except for Powers and Addy.

Powers smiled at Addy. "Adelaide, your father should be meeting us inside but until then I'm going to walk through with you."

Addy nodded her head and followed Powers into the building. A few student turned their heads to watch Addy but she ignored them and looked around at her surroundings.

The quote 'Never judge a book by it's cover.' was specifically made for The Hall. Everything was shiny and white. Kind of like Sky High's detention room. Addy looked up to see Warren and his mother standing in front of them.

Mrs. Peace was smiling at Addy. She was beautiful, stunning even. Her long dark hair flowing and toasted skin the was accented with a white sweater and jeans. She looked like one of those women who did basically nothing to look beautiful. "Hello!" She said with a soothing voice. She shook her head. "You look so much like your father but you have your mothers eyes." Addy looked down to hide her blushing. Then she felt warm, gentle arms wrap around her body. She looked up to see Warren rolling his eyes. Addy smiled and returned Mrs. Peace's hug.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Adelaide." Addy said smiling. Warren's mom was awesome. Then she heard whispers going around all the students and mother's flattening their hair with their hands.

"Adelaide." A deep voice said for behind her. Addy turned around to meet the face of a man she hadn't seen in over 5 months. He stood at least 6'0" tall. His dark brown hair was cut short and his grey eyes were boring down at her. He wore a black business suit but the badge on his chest said Batman. Addy was staring at the one and only Bruce Wayne. Owner of Wayne enterprises, the dark knight, the caped crusader, and lastly Father. He had given her everything and nothing. He was there when she needed him and he was gone to fight the monsters. Even though he missed so much. There was little he didn't know. She smiled and ran into his arms.

"Hey dad." He returned the embrace then pulled away smiling.

At that exact moment tons of whispers were flying around. Addy expected this and whatever sucking up that would come after. Mrs. Peace sighed and said something around the lines of Adorable.

Addy's eyes opened up as she pulled away from Bruce. She walked over and pointed at the two pyros behind them.. "Dad this is Warren Peace and his mother. Warrens going to be my partner."

Bruce stuck his hand out for Warren to shake, Warren took it and Bruce smirked. "It's nice to meet you Warren." Bruce said in the business tone he used with most men.

"You too sir." Warren said back.

Then Bruce turned to Mrs. Peace smiling. "It's always good to see you Rita." Warren and Addy raised a eyebrow at their parents.

"You guys know each other?" Addy asked laughing a bit.

Rita nodded. "Your mother and I were friends in high school and I met Bruce a couple of years ago when he was on my turf battling a villain."

Warren nodded, while Addy just stared.

Just then Principal Powers walked forward to the center of her students to make a announcement. "Students now is the time to chose occupations and such we will be back in one week to finish up costumes. Please send one of the students and a chaperone."

Bruce turned to Mrs. Peace. "Rita I was wondering if I may help Warren through this one. If that's fine of course?"

Rita sighed relieved. "Thank you Bruce. I wanted to chat with Adelaide anyway."

Bruce smiled and nodded at Warren to follow him.

"Hey Warren!" Addy shouted causing him to look back at her. "Good Luck." He nodded at her then turned back to Bruce to walk in.

In that moment Addy felt her shoulders slump and her smile fade.

"Adelaide?" Mrs. Peace put a hand on her shoulder. "How about we have a talk? Just you and me?"

She regained her smile but then she heard a extremely angry asian scream. The Asian scream as Addy and Jamie liked to call it. It was a scream that had foreign curses and angry orders. Then she heard some stomping coming her way.

Mrs. Peace laughed. "Or we can all chat together."

Karen fumed and stared at Addy. Her eyes had a red tint. "He kissed me on the cheek."

Jamie and the mothers followed. They were trying to suppress their laughter but when they saw Addy and Mrs. Peace cracking up, they joined.

"Karen, I think it's time for 'The Talk'." Addy laughed.

"I think you should shut your mouth and say it ain't so!" Karen screeched while her left eyes twitched.

--

"Do you think we should poke it?" Jamie whispered.

"No, don't touch it you don't know where it's been." Addy hissed.

"But think of the glory! We would go down in sky high history." Karen said coolly.

"We're are already in sky high history! Do you not remember the cheering and applause we got when we came in on Booms birthday?" Jamie laughed while Karen smiled.

"I remember we were called 'The Boomettes' and that Karen and You won save the citizen." Addy followed.

"I'm poking it." Karen reached out and gave Boomer and firm poke on the shoulder which caused him to stir.

Then three back away to see if he woke up but he just snuggled himself lower in the chair.

Jamie smiled when she got an idea. "I'll be back in a second." Jamie ran over to the mothers who were chatting the day away. After Jamie asked a question the moms laughed and nodded while giving her things. Then Jamie ran back over smiling evilly.

"James, what were you doing?" Karen asked.

Jamie simply opened her hands while smiling evilly. Then the other two girls started wearing the exact same smile.

Karen softly clapped her hand on Addy's shoulder. "I believe our baby's growing up."

Addy laughed. "It's about time Jamie. Welcome to the dark side."

--

After ten minutes there was a large group of girls and a few boys surrounding Coach boomer.

The mothers and fathers joined Mrs. Peace, Mrs. Bray and Mrs. Jin.

Karen had a camera in her hands recording the ambush on boomer. "This is so wrong." She laughed. Then Boomer started to stir and students started to back away.

He opened his eyes and looked around. "What's going on?"

Karen smiled at Boomer. "We were just admiring your beauty Boomer. How do you do it? I mean I love your new look. It's Hot."

Boomer, learning to never trust this particular student, looked down at himself. Everything looked normal until he saw his nails. The painted a florescent orange and done rather sloppily. Then he touched his face and random make up products upon his face. Now turning red he felt the top of his head which longer held a hat but tons of hair clips. Boomer then looked at Karen who was recording all of this.

"So Boomer, with your new look, who are you going to hit the town tonight? Because I know a few avalible bachelors...or bachelorettes. Either way, you lookin' fine tonight!" Karen laughed.

Boomer stood up shaking. He was so mad that his whole entire body turned red.

Everyone was lucky he wasn't a pyro in that moment.

Addy and Jamie grabbed a hold of Karen and pointed at Boomer. "Boomzilla come, Boomzilla come!"

One a outrage cry was heard from the Coach's mouth.

Each girl ran into their mothers arms. Well in Addy's case into Mrs. Peaces' arms.

As Boomer started to progress his way over to the girls, a feminine scream was heard. "Coach Boomer? What exactly are you doing?"

There stood Principal Powers with her hands on her hips and a group of teenagers behind her trying to hold their laughter and parents smirking.

Boomer turned to Powers. "They," Boom pointed the trio who were cowering on the older women. Karen had her arms around her mothers torso with her head buried into the mother's shoulder. Jamie was in her mothers lap with her arms around the neck of her maternal ancestor. Lastly, Addy looked over at Boomer while hiding behind Mrs. Peace. "did this to me!" Boomer screeched.

Powers looked at the trio and shook her head while saying something about never changing. "Coach Boomer why don't you go home and take the rest of the day off?"

Boomer stared at the girls. "Just wait for Save the Citizen." With that he took his leave.

Addy looked over at Karen. "You know, I think I'm going to miss him the most."

Karen nodded. "Yeah I think I might cry at graduation for that man."

Jamie turned to the two. "We should have a national boom boom day tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan!" The three of them laughed but then looked over a their Principals face. Then hung their heads down. "Sorry Mrs. P."

"Now, If all the pairs will get together to discuss the outcome." Powers said smiling.

Warren and Bruce made their way over to Mrs. Peace and Addy.

"Well... Rita May I have a word with you while those two talk?" Bruce said.

Rita nodded and followed Bruce while Warren and Addy stared at each other.

"So What's the damage?" Addy inquired.

Warren thought for a moment. "Well your dad offered me a position at his company as an engineer at WayneTech. Of course I took it. He said I'd be more a Supervisor then anything."

"Wow, sounds a little cliché, you know daughter's father getting the son in law a job. But Hey, that's where the big bucks are made so, I'm not complaining." Addy shrugged. "So What's my amazing job?"

Warren looked down. "Your dad said since everyone knows who you are in gothom, it would be better if you didn't have a active job."

Addy put her arms up. "Wait a minute. What do you mean by active job?"

Warren looked at Addy with no emotion. "At the moment you are a college student. In the morning you go to the local university taking health sciences." He pulled out a packet from his back pocket. It looked like a schedule. "Then from 3 to 5 every Tuesday and Thursday you have a cooking class with Jamie and Karen."

She nodded. "That doesn't sound bad." Addy looked over his shoulder at the paper. "Does my dad pay for college?"

Warren shook his head. "No, I'm going to pay for it."

Addy's eyes expanded. "Warren that's very generous of you but I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind."

Warren shook his head. "Your dad and I already talked it out."

Addy shook her head. "Ok, whatever... how's our living arrangement?"

"We live together."

Addy shrugged. "I figured that would be smart. So we can contact each other easily. So what are just room mates? brother and sister? friends?"

Warren shook his head and stared into Addy's eyes. "No, actually we're going to be engaged. Your dad thought it would be better for your reputation around Gotham since almost everyone there knows who you are. Hey Lears, you alright?"

Addy's face dropped and didn't really hear anything beyond engaged.

_'Rings. Mother. Grandmother. Perfection. Hair. Old. New. Borrowed. Blue. Priest. People.'_

"Lears? Hello? Adelaide?" Warren waved his hand in front of her face and then tried whistle and snapping. "Addy? Hello?" Warren went to grabbed Bruce and her two friends.

She stood like a rock. Not moving or comprehending anything around her.

_'White Dress. Flowers. Beautiful. Bride. Father. Alfred. Crying. Doves. Lots and lots of Doves.'_

Bruce arrived in front of Addy with Karen and Jamie right behind her. "Adelaide?"

_'Suit. Love. Vows. Promise. Family. Friends. Invitations. Food. Karen. Jamie. Brides Maids.'_

Jamie looked at Karen and sighed. "I know what to do." Jamie stood in front of Addy. "Sorry Addy." Jamie pulled her elbow back and punched Addy in the gut.

The next sound was like gasping for air after drowning. Then Addy started coughing.

"Damn Jamie! Where'd you get a arm like that?" Karen exclaimed.

Bruce grabbed Addy by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Adelaide, What's wrong?"

Addy started to breathe extremely fast with a looked of utter and complete shock. "DAD!" She roared. "I'm engaged to **Warren Peace**!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the late update but I just started college and wanted to get the hang of everything. And since I didn't update for awhile you get and extra long chapter and guess what? I have ideas in my head now! Woo Hoo! _** :D **

_Oh, I want to thank everyone who reviewed because it helped me see what I was doing right and what I was doing wrong and I'm trying to work around and make this story the best it can be so everyone can enjoy it. So thanks for the review and keep them coming._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sky High.

The next morning the sunlight streaked through the cracks of Addy's room. The dust particles danced as Addy exhaled through her nose. Her steel green eyes were partly open as she watched the dust move in beautiful patterns like ballerinas on a stage.

"You know," a soft wise voice spoke from behind her, interrupting her peace. "Lying in your bed not moving will not stop me from sending you to school."

Addy rolled her eyes and huffed. "I'm sick."

There was a bit of giggling from behind her. "Addy it's impossible for you to become sick and you know that. Now get up and get dressed! It's Friday! It's the end of the week and tomorrow will be your day the buy your banquet dress." After graduation Bruce Wayne was going to introduce Warren and Addy's engagement and show Warren off to the public as a supervisor at WayneTech.

Addy then pushed herself out of bed and stared at her grandmother who was leaning against the side of her door frame. "Can we say there was a death in the family?"

Once again the giggle came. "Addy the only way that would happen is if one of your father's dogs died."

Addy smiled a little. "I can make that happen…"

The smile fell off of her grandmother's face. "Not Funny. Now Get dressed Adelaide!" With that said she pulled the door closed and left her granddaughter in peace.

Addy stood up and looked around her room.

'_Today's gonna suck.'_

"Addy it couldn't have been that bad!" Karen reasoned with the brunette while adjusting her gym shorts on her hips.

"People were following me and trying to talk to me. I'm not used to people talking to me. I've never been the popular one! Now that everyone knows who my daddy is, I'm cooler then Mr. and Mrs. Smith." She sighed pushing her jeans into her locker.

Karen shook her head while Jamie laced her white tennis shoes. "Boomer's gonna be so mad that we're late."

Addy looked over at her friends. "Maybe you guys should go. He would only get mad at me."

Jamie shook her head while Karen snorted. Jamie walked over and put her books away. "He'll get us too just not as bad."

Addy closed her locker and turned towards the door that led to the gym. "You guys ready?"

Karen stood up and pushed through the door with Jamie following. Addy stood there for a minute before a hand reached out and pulled her through the door.

A fight was going on in the center of the gym when they came in. For the heroes, it was Will Stronghold and a sidekick with could turn into a spill on the floor. The Villains were Speed and his shaky wall climber. When they got there it had to be the end of the fight because Will had just caught the citizen. The crowd went crazy. Speed ended up pushing the wall climber then retreating to the locker room to change out.

"Alright kiddies! Who is going to go up next?" Boomer looked around the gym and locked eyes with Adelaide. She looked behind her then turned back to Boom Boom. He an evil smile on. "Lears! Peace! Go suit up! You'll be going against Walker and Fritz!"

"WHAT!?" Jamie, Karen, and Addy screamed. Tons of students gasped and started whispering How Addy just got thrown into a suicide mission.

Andrew Walker and Collin Fritz were a tag team duo that you wouldn't want to mess with. They were banned from playing Save the Citizen since they sent a boy to the hospital for 5 months. They were two of three category 5 students in the senior class of Sky High. Walker had shaggy white hair, and clear blue eyes, which is what made him attractive to all the ladies. He could perform psionic blast to the mind by causing pain but if he concentrates too hard you're dead. Fritz was the opposite of Walker, with his dark brown hair and light brown eyes, other then Warren and Walker he was the hottest guy in school. Fritz was telekinetic. Yeah every super school has one. He usually uses it to swoon the ladies somehow.

Those were the two boys that have made Addy's life hell. They would close her locker on her and try to invade her mind. One time Fritz mentally threw her off the school! Walker had said "It's either sink or swim chick-a-dee." It was all because she was the third Category five. The boys didn't like the competition against someone who wasn't in their social group. This is why she wasn't aloud in many Save the Citizen matches. Category Fives were only aloud to go against Category fives and a few Category fours. Category Fives were severe to catastrophic. Example Walker focuses on your brain and he could kill you, Fritz could pull a Jean Grey any time he would like to, and Addy can mess with biological make up of people. Category fours were usually elementals and people like Stronghold. Category Threes would have people who could expand to Category four but have not reached that level yet. Category Twos were people who could only do very little harm. Lastly, Category One are considered useless and not worth much training. Most matches had to be fair and since Warren would be considered a Category four this particular match was fair.

The boys walked pasted Addy smirking and both winked at her. Then she was knocked off her feet and pushed back to a wall. Collin and Andrew laughed and disappeared in the guy's locker room. Addy huffed and stared at the door then extended an arm out to Karen. Karen grabbed the arm and pulled up.

"Great! Not only do I have to fight Dumber and Stupid, I'm going to try to win." Addy complained.

"Don't worry Ads; you'll beat 'em." Jamie smiled and patted Addy on the back while pushing her towards the locker room. "Boomer knows the rules and even though he hates us at the moment, He wouldn't try to kill you."

"I really think is trying to kill me. If I'm not in too much pain Boomer will rue this day!" Addy said.

Addy's body was slumped as she walked slowly into the prep locker room to change.

"Now I want a clean fight. Heroes are Lears and Peace. Villains are Walker and Fritz. Ready?" The teens nodded at Boomer as he sat on the giant life guard chair.

"KICK SOME ASS ADDY!" Karen and Jamie screamed together as students around the cheered along with them.

Boomer rolled his eyes then looked down at the competitors. "GO!"

The four on the floor looked up at the clock and saw it count down from ten minutes. The little citizen wiggled around on the rope. "Help me, Help me." Warren turned his head over at Addy. "You take Walker. I'll take Fritz." Addy nodded and turned her attention towards Walker who was staring straight at her.

She saw a fireball shoot straight out and hit Collin in the chest sending him soaring to the wall of the gym. Walker then turned his attention towards Warren and glared. Within seconds Warren was on the floor on his knees screaming in pain and holding his head. Addy started to tremble as she watched Warren. It hurt her to look at someone screaming that badly. She looked over at Walker who was no longer pay attention to her but to Warren, who hit his team mate. She walked carefully up to Walker, so he wouldn't lose concentration, and put her hands on both sides of his head and turned his face towards her. Warrens screaming stopped and he started to breath heavily. His cheeks were red and his forehead had sweat dripping from it.

Addy and Walker were looking into each others eyes. His were blank and uncaring while hers held sorrow. She was studying him trying to find anything in his eyes to make her not do this. She was smaller then him by at least 3 or 4 inches. His arms began to rise to her forearms to push her off but then Walker's eyelids became heavy and his eyes rolled into the back of his head causing his body to crumble to the floor before her. She took in a deep breath and turned around just to be thrown to the back of the gym on her side. She let out a squeak of pain as her hip hit the wall. She tried to push herself back up but she was pinned. She looked up to see Collin staring straight at her.

She watched Warren form another fire ball and throw it at Collin but Collin stopped it through air and threw back. Warren crumpled his body with his right knee and right hand on the ground and caught the ball. His face contorted in pain like someone threw and basketball at his gut too hard. Colin turned his body and his attention to Warren.

Suddenly, Walker's eyes shot open staring Addy right in the face. He began to push himself up from his position on the floor, wobbling as he did so. He glared at her and concentrated on her mind. Then she was on her back screaming in pain. She arched her back every time he made one mental needle stab her head. He knew he wouldn't be able to kill her but he could make it hurt a lot worst then anyone he's ever done this to.

In the stands Jamie's hands covered her mouth as she heard Addy screaming. Karen was about to stand up and say something to Boomer when a hand touched her shoulder from behind her. She turned around and seen Lash looking down at her. "Calm down. She'll be fine. Just breathe." Karen stared at him for a second then turned around and closed her eyes. Lash saw her shoulders rise as she took in a deep breath. He smirked then turned his attention back to the fight.

Collin turned to Warren and smirked cynically. He shot his arms out and Warren flew through the air then into the dumpster. Collin then stood up straight and looked over at Addy, who was screaming in pain. He walked and stood beside Walker. "Hey Walker, are you enjoying the little rich girl screaming? Cause I sure am."

Addy turned her head with tears pouring out of the sides of her eyes. Her face contorted in pain as she tried to keep in her screams. She looked at the clock and seen that there was only 5 minutes left. The citizen was still saying the same repeated phrase. She closed her eyes and looked straight up at the ceiling trying not to focus on her head.

"Aw, look at poor little Addy-laide! She can't beat the big bad boys. And her pathetic partner can't help either." Collin teased her and Walker laughed. "Man, I wish the big bad Bat could see this. His crying, little girl." Addy turned her head and glared at him. "Addy, you're as pathetic as they come. You can't stand up for your self; you can't even get up off the floor." He shook his head with that last part.

There were gasps from the stands. Karen couldn't help it, she stood up but Jamie and Lash stood up screaming. "What the hell?" Karen turned around and looked at Lash. "And you told me the calm down."

Warren was about to get out of the dumpster when he heard and soft, pained voice. He looked down and seen Addy with tears in her eyes looking at him. "Warren if you know what's good for you, get down and stay in the dumpster."

Warren scrunched his eyebrows and shook his head. Then Addy screamed while sobbing. "Please!" then in a whisper, "Please..." Warren nodded and retreated back into the dumpsters.

Addy rolled onto her stomach and started to push herself up. Collins mouth drop and little then he glared. "No one said you could get up." Then he pushed his arm out and Addy fell onto her stomach.

Addy closed her eyes and held them tight. She landed on her arm pretty bad. A bone was sticking out and had punctured through the skin. The left arm of her suit started to have a large spot of blood. Then an idea popped in her head. She focused on Collin staring at him. She shot her good arm up, made a fist, and directed it at Collin. He looked confused for a second then his hand went to his throat. He started to make choking sounds and grabbed onto Walker. Walker looked over at him confused, trying to help. He lost concentration on Addy's mind. Addy relaxed her body and pushed her self off the floor. She rolled her arm and heard the bones repair themselves and skin push back together.

She stared at Collin and released her fist. He gasped for air and started breathing extremely heavily.

Walker looked up angrily at Addy while Addy squinted her eyes at him. He looked confused for a minute and rubbed his head. Then he spoke in a deep smooth voice, "Stop it Addy." She shook her head then looked over at Collin.

Collin started to stand straight up with his eyes closed. "S-S-Stop it A-A-A-d-d-d-ddy."

Walker started to rub his right arm while leaning on his left side. "The right side of body's numb."

Collin crumbled to the ground. "My head hurts so bad!"

Walker crumbled right beside Collin who was rocking and holding his head. "MY HEAD!" Their Faces started to turn red and Walker fell on his side holding his knees. "I can't see anything." Collin rocked face back and forth saying something about the lights being way too bright.

Addy looked up at the clock. There was 50 seconds left. She walked calmly over to the dumpster to see Warren sitting in the corner. She licked her lips and spoke in a rough crack in voice, "Are you okay?"

Warren looked up and stared at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had a few tears still around her eyes like a child who just got done crying. He nodded and started to stand up. "Go get the citizen." He said as he climbed out of the Dumpster.

Addy floated up and pulled the screeching citizen off the rope. She floated back down but there were no cheers or clapping. Just the screams of Walker and Collin.

"Lears, what did you do to them?" Boomer looked over at Addy who was putting the citizen down.

"It's a migraine with auras. It's the worst type of migraine a person can have." Addy said calmly.

Boomer raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Take it off them Lears."

Addy looked over at Walker and Collin. Walker was shaking and Collin had his head between his knees. She waved her hand over the two of them. Collin's speed of rocking decreased as he started breathing slower. Walker stopped shaking and looked up at Addy with tears in his eyes. Collin got on his knees then began to stand up. He stared at Addy then started to help Walker up. "Freak."

Addy turned towards the crowd people started to whisper and point at her. She locked eyes with Warren and looked to the ground.

Then there was clapping in the stands from Karen, Jamie, Lash and Speed. Will Stronghold and his friends joined in. Then tons of people were standing in the stands cheering chanting 'Warren' or 'Adelaide'. Then the door to the stands were opened and students descended from the stands and started patting Addy and Warren on the back.

Laura Frost walked up to Warren and kissed his cheek. Then she smiled for the people around him. Addy smiled and thanked everyone then looked over to Warren who was staring at her. She was holding onto her left arm as she smiled and nodded then turned around to go into the locker room.

Jamie grabbed Karen's arm and teleported to the girl's locker room just when Addy burst through the door. "Addy, you okay. We saw your arm bleeding." Karen said as Jamie pulled her arm and looked at it. There was a large purple bruise with red around it. "You should go to the nurse. I think you're bleeding internally."

Addy nodded taking off most of her gear thankful that she had her gym clothes underneath. "I am. It's nothing huge since I could repair the bone and most of the veins but I still busted some veins pretty bad. I feel like crap and I can't put pressure on my arm."

Jamie grabbed Addy and Karen's arms. "Let's go.

Later that night Jamie surfed the net on Addy's computer while Karen prepared her sleeping bag and Addy brushed her teeth while looking at the white bandage that was wrapped around her forearm. All three girls were wearing the same pajama boxers that had peace signs all over them and white wife beaters.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Jamie asked while searching the internet from dresses.

Addy rinsed the toothpaste from her mouth and walked back into her yellow bedroom. "I think we're going to Paris."

Karen jumped from her spot. "Really?!"

Addy nodded quite surprised. "Yeah, Alfred arranged it. He bought us clothes so we look very classy and chic because we will be changing on the plane."

Jamie closed Addy's laptop then turned in the chair. "What time are we leaving?"

Addy looked at the clock. It said 11:30 PM. "We leave at 4:00 AM."

Jamie and Karen groaned. "You couldn't have told us earlier?"

Addy told about it for a second. "Naw I like the element of surprise."

Karen picked up a pillow and smack Addy. "You're an Ass." She laughed then laid back down to go to sleep.

"Night guys." Jamie said before turning over on her side and turning off the light since she was the closest.

All three girls fell asleep with dreams of baguettes and French boys in their sleep.


End file.
